Hiro Hamada/Relationships
This focuses on the relationships with the character Hiro. Big Four Allies Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Although not much is known about Hiro, fans already compare him to Hiccup, as they are both very intelligent, the same age, and both have very unusual "friends". (Baymax for Hiro; Toothless for Hiccup). Fans also say that they would be great friends in the crossover. Hiccup can also resemble Hiro's older brother Tadashi, who wants to help many people in the form of Baymax, and Hiccup who desires Dragons and Vikings to live together in harmony. Because of Hiccup's empathy, he truly understands the pain Hiro has gone through and would act as an older-brother figure to him, as Hiccup will learn to be responsible for someone much younger than him, protect Hiro, and lead him to the right path such as Tadashi did. Jack Frost Given Jack's immortal presence in modern times, the odds of Jack meeting Hiro at some point (before or after he becomes a hero) is very likely, his and the Guardian's influence providing inspiration for Hiro when he needs it. Merida DunBroch Rapunzel Corona Toothless Enemies Pitch Black Mother Gothel Red Death Mor'du Expanded Universes Allies Queen Elsa of Arendelle For Hiro to carry such phenomenal intellect of science and robotics, magic would be highly impossible and very ridiculous, until meeting Elsa, the Snow Queen. At first, Hiro would be quite bewildered of actual real life magic, but later seeing that Elsa uses her magic for harmless fun, Hiro can definitely see that there is more than meets the eye in the world than just science. In a more personal matter, Hiro's relationship to his older brother can parallel to her relationship with her sister Anna, for one to truly loose that sibling can be very painful also knowing that Hiro deeply loves Tadashi and misses him everyday can give Elsa an emotional understanding. Elsa can also see Hiro as a young boy who is lost without guidance, which gives her a chance to become an older-sister figure and give the much needed love and protection for Hiro, also in a loving and comedic aspect, Elsa would truly enjoy having a younger brother with Anna. Princess Anna of Arendelle Mavis Dracula The Once-ler Mary Katherine Nod Wreck-It Ralph Vanellope von Schweetz Enemies Prince Hans of the Southern Isles Mandrake King Candy Other Family Tadashi Hamada Hiro is Tadashi's little brother, and likely the most important person in Tadashi's life. They've shared a bedroom presumably since they moved in with Cass 10 years ago, allowing Tadashi to always be there when Hiro needs him, academically or emotionally. Because they were raised together, no one knows Hiro's emotions and issues better than Tadashi, and vice versa. Tadashi was also the one who encouraged Hiro to be interested in robotics, and they are seen assembling a robot toy together in a family photo, as children. Hiro's health, happiness and wellbeing is of utmost importance to Tadashi, and he is disappointed when Hiro continues to bot-fight underground instead of trying to do something productive with his incredible intelligence. He not-so-subtly persuades Hiro to apply to SFIT and pursue a career in robotics alongside him, and is tremendously proud when Hiro succeeds. Cass Hamada Friends/Allies Baymax At first, Hiro shows apathy (with mild intrigue on Baymax's robotics) towards the robot. Baymax on the otherhand is concerned over Hiro's wellbeing, downloading contents on treating emotional pain in an instant when he sees Hiro's emotional pain from Tadashi's death. While questioning the reasons behind Hiro's tactics (teaching him martial arts, hunting down Yokai, etc.) goes along with it and they soon bond over the experience. When Hiro finds out that Tadashi died for nothing, Hiro loses control of his emotions and removes Baymax's Healthcare Chip, leaving the only his Fighting Chip and turning him into a killing machine. After Baymax recieves his green chip back, he flies Hiro back to his lab where Hiro tries removing it again. Feeling it would not be best, he refuses to let him, reminding him that vengeance is not what Tadashi created him to do. When straded beyond the portal, Baymax willingly sacrifices himself to send Hiro and Abigail back to San Fransokyo. Hiro becomes distraught with leaving his friend behind, only to discover that Baymax left his Healthcare Chip (and by extension, his entire personality) with Hiro. Hiro rebuilds Baymax and they happily reunite. Honey Lemon GoGo Tomago Wasabi No-Ginger Fred Enemies Yokai Other Alistair Krei Category:Character Relationships